Rewrite : Terror of the Pool
by OrbitalSpaceSatalite
Summary: Lucina thinks it is time for Sonic to learn to swim.


The sun glared through the windows of Smash Mansion, down one particular hallway a door swung open.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sonic the hedgehog's yells of protest could be heard throughout all of smash mansion making a lot of its occupants groan or laugh. "PUT ME DOWN! YOU EVIL FUTURE BABY!" His feet kicked in all directions while he tried to pry off the strong grip on his back. This grip belonged to none other than lucina. She was dressed in a bright blue bikini with white swirls decorating it and over the bikini she wore a gray long sleeved dressing gown. She continued to walk down one of the countless hallways with a small smile, not being bothered by Sonics struggles in the slightest.

As they traveled past many doors a head poked out of one, curious as too what was going on. This brunette was pit and he decided to follow lucina in a cheerful skip.

"Hi Lucina!" he said as he caught up to her.

"PIT! HELP ME!" Sonic cried as he held his hand out dramatically.

"Hey pit," Lucina greeted calmly.

"Soo, where are you off to with Sonic then?" Pit asked ignoring Sonics plead.

Lucina grinned mischievously and pinched Sonics cheek resulting in a small 'Ow!'. "This little hedgehog is going to learn how to swim."

"It's illogical! I sink! She is planning on DROWNING me." The terrified hedgehog cried out. Lucina scoffed "You're not going to sink, you're as light as a feather." Lucina shoved open a glass door followed by pit

"Here we are." She stated. Sonic immediately seized the handles of the glass doors and as soon as he saw the large pool. Lucina sighed and attempted to drag him off but to no avail. Pit tapped Lucinas shoulder "I got this."

Pit approached Sonic carefully and slowly reached towards the handle. He quickly retracted his hand though when Sonic hissed menacingly.

"What are you? A cat?!" Pit exclaimed grabbing his hand as Sonic glared at Pit for the accusation. "I Look nothing like a cat!"

Suddenly surprising Sonic, Pit and lucina grabbed each leg and pulled him off with one big tug. They all fell awkardly in front of the outside swimming pool causing swimmers Marth, Kirby, who was floating with a beach ball in his stubby hands, and Princess Peach to stare at them. Lucina stared right back with a small blush falling flat on your face isn't a good way to impress some one you look up to, but she quickly snapped out of it when she heard her prisoner scream sweet freedom. She shot her hand to grab Sonics ankle as he prepared to dash away. He ended up slamming his face into the hard ground and groaning in annoyance.

Pit pushed himself up and giggled at the sight of sonic and lucina lying on the floor. Lucina stood up holding sonic upside down by the leg, she flipped him around so she was holding him by the arms and was giving him direct eye contact. "I got you, you wimp. Now let's get the lessons started." Sonic glared daggers at her thinking of all the possible ways he could get her back.

Marth, Peach and Kirby abandoned their game of catch and swam over.

"Sonic is gonna finally man up and face his fears then?" Marth smirked. God did Sonic hate how his fears of water were common knowledge.

Pit cannon balled into the swimming pool on the other side, he had decided to taked of his white overalls, gloves and shoes and go in in just his black under wear. He swam over rather quickly to Peaches side. "Pass him here" he said reaching both his hands out.

"How about you put me down on hard ground? That is also very much an option." Sonic said as he was passed to Pit. His red sneakers submerged first slowly followed by his torso.

"See? It isn't so bad." Pit said reassuringly. Sonics ears flopped in response. Lucina slipped off her gown and gracefully jumped in next to Marth and kirby making a splash that covered Pit, Peach and Sonic, making Pit instantly let go off Sonic to wipe the water out of his eyes. Sonics eyes widened further than thought possible as he sunk like a rock.

"Careful!" Princess peach exclaimed as she wiped water from her eyes, Kirby floated by seemly out of nowhere and handed her and Pit a towel. "Aw, Thanks"

"Hey nice jump, Lucina!" Marth complimented, Lucina was just about to reply when Pit gasped comically loud.

"He DOES sink!" Pit exclaimed as he looked down at Sonic who was at the bottom of the adult swimming pool staring icily back up like he was saying 'what did i tell you guys again?'.

Lucina stared dumbly as Sonic tried to run and jump out of his watery hell but to no avail. She snapped out of it when Peach lightly punched her shoulder.

"Go get him then, he clearly can't get out himself." She said sternly. Lucina nodded sheepishly and dived under past Pit who found the whole thing a bit too funny.

Sonic put his hands over his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep his air in and darted his head around in panic, he ended up settling his eyes and Lucina swimming towards him. She grabbed his arm and swam back up to the surface. Sonic gasped and spluttered for air.

"And... THAT... is why i don't do well in water." Sonic growled with his voice _soaked_ in irritation.

Lucina laughed nervously. "Sorry about that... I maybe should of listened to you."

"Hey! We still up for swimming lessons?" Pit blurt out.

"NO" Sonic barked out.


End file.
